Nico X Reyna
by WhiteExorcist
Summary: This is a fanfic about Nico and Reyna. I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson series. I don't write about Nico falling in love since he knows he likes Reyna. Reyna is not sure who she likes, Jason or Nico. -Anonymous PLEASE review It helps a lot
1. Praetor (Nico)

_I was looking for Nico and Reyna fanfics. Since there werent many I decided to write my own. Hope YOU enjoy!_

I'm in Camp Half-Blood. I'm going to Camp Jupiter soon.

Reyna. Reyna. Reyna. Why do you keep going into my mind?

I wish I were Praetor... A voice interrupts my thoughts.

"What's up Nico?" Will ask

"I'm going to Camp Jupiter next week" I answer

"Any reason?" He asks

"No" I lie. I want to se Reyna I think.

"So, who's this girl?" He asks

Will Solace, how can he read my mind?

"Reyna" I say sheepishly

"Well, I'm going with you, lets start packing!" He says

"Who said you could come?" I asked. I did not want him to see me make a fool of myself.

"Nico di Angelo, you obviously have no experience with love,"Will answered.

Well, at least he'll help me. "Sure you can come"

"Great man!" i'm gonna start packin'!" He said and ran to his cabin.

Will's always so friendly. If he knew about me and Percy how would he react? I will have to tell Reyna too.

Reyna, I wish I could see her. Since the battle I realized how much I liked she was hurt my anger exploded, I knew she must mean something to me.

_~~~2 Weeks later~~~_

We are at Camp Jupiter. It has been re-built and decorated. It's beautiful. There are statues of many Gods and Goddesses. Then I see her. Reyna. She is wearing a dress. She looks beautiful. Jason is there too. JASON?! Why is he here? And where is Frank! What's going on!?

"Hey man, you're problably wondering why I'm here."

YES! i thought

"Well, It's a long story. Piper and I broke up. Hazel and Frank went Bonkers about going to France. Leo and Calypso were making a potion, it turned out wrong and they tested it on Frank and Hazel. Leo and Calypso are busy, Percy and Annabeth were on a date so the only ones left was me and you. But since you were in Camp Half-Blood, I was the only choice." He said.

Oh No! why did he break up? I thought. Now jason might ruin my chance!

REYNA!

_Reyna_

_Without you I will die_

_I suffer when you're hurt_

_I cry when you are sad_

_Help Me!_

_Love me Back!_


	2. Death boy or Thunder boy (Reyna)

Why is Nico here? Could he...No. Nico isn't in love. Will Solace is also here but I'm sure he came to help Nico.

I see Jason and Nico both looking at me.

"Why are you here Nico?" I ask

"Um..." He doesn't know what to answer.

"We're here to see how he construction is goin'" Will finishes for him

Nico nods, but I can tell they're lying. I decide not to question and I walk away to train with Jason by my side.

"Reyna," Jason says, "I love you" he breathes

WHAAT?! I think, It's been one day since he and Piper broke up and now he loves me? It's to weird.

"Do you love me?" he asks quietly

" I don't know Jason, It's just so confusing" I say

" I'll give you time" he says and walks away

I walk into my villa. My two dogs are waiting for me . They growl and whimper and the they walk away. Could it be that Jason was lying?

I cry silently on my bed. Suddenly there is a knock on my door. I quickly wipe my tears and open the door. In front of the door is Nico.


	3. Love Confession (Nico)

"Reyna, I wanted to tell you something..." I said. But then I saw her eyes, they were glistening. She had been crying

"What happened?" I asked

"Jason" she said "Jason said he loved me" she finished "But I don't really love him..." she added "I'm so confused!" she started crying

I handed her a tissue. She wiped her eyes.

"Sorry" she said

"Um... I..." I started to say

" What did you want to tell me?" she asked

"This isn't the right time " i said

"No it's alright, you can tell me" Reyna said

I wasn't sure of what to do but I knew this was my chance. Or I tell her now or I'll regret it forever, I thought while I decided to write it on a note.

"Uh, I'll just leave a note" i said and took off leaving a note

I was happy. I knew what the note said. Something simple.

Three words, but with many meanings.

**I LOVE YOU **


	4. Why (Reyna)

Nico, of all people, Nico loves me.

Do I love Nico? I wonder. Does my heart beat faster when I see him? Then his name comes back to me. Jason. What about Jason? I do not love Jason. I know that now. I walk out of my bedroom and walk outside.

Nico and Jason are both in front of me.

"Reyna, you have to decide, whom do you love? Nico or me?" Jason asks angrily

"I-i I love Nico" I say

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Really?" he smirks at Nico "well, I think he has a secret to tell you" he says "right, nico?"

"I-I-I" Nico stammers

"Leave him be!" I yell at Jason. He smirks again and walks away

"I-I used to be in... love with Percy" Nico says, his voice faltering "If you don't love me anymore it doesn't matter" he said

"Don't worry Nico, I still love you as much" I say, and I hold his hand. He squeezes my hand and inhales deeply.

"Thank you for understanding" He says and kisses me on the cheek. Then he walks away. I blush.

I do love Nico now i know i do. But what about Jason? Why did he want Nico to suffer after all he's been through? Why?


	5. Love (Nico)

I think I now know what it means to be in love. I love Reyna. Yesterday we kissed, well, not exactly but at least I kissed her on the cheek. I can almost feel her presence. But then it's gone. Should I hate Jason? For uncovering my dearest secret? Maybe I had once fallen in love with Percy, but that was long ago and I'm not in love with him anymore. I do not know wether to hate him or not. The on thing I know is that I am in love. When I go to sleep I dream of her, those dreams are always good, because when I don't, I dream of fire and water, earth and lightning, darkness and light all fighting each other, and worse of all my friends are there. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Reyna. They are fighting each other. I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" I ask. The door breaks and Jason grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"I hate you, Nico!" He spits.

"You shouldn't be in love with Reyna!" He shouts. He points his sword at me. It's almost touching my neck.

"I will leave you" he says. I sigh.

"For now" he finishes. I don't take anymore chances, I dash for my sword. He swipes his sword at me and it crashes through me, breaking my ribs, I know I broke them because I heard a crack. I wheeze heavily, blood is all around me, and on me, soaking through my shirt. He slashes again, this time aiming at my stomach. Blood gushes out of me. He stares at me and I see his eyes change for a moment. Is it regret? In one second that is gone, all I see is revenge. He takes of, taking my sword with him. I fall. I see red lights, then blue and green. The last thing I see is all black. I haven't woken up yet. I know because I see my body through my spirit. I don't want to die. My physical body might die. But not my spirit. I see Reyna when she sees me in the emergency room. She does not cry. She only starts soothing my wounds. I almost cry at my sight. Reyna loves me. And I love her. I go closer. She is whispering

"please, don't die Nico, I need you" she says. I see a small tear go down her cheek. That did it. I crawl back into my body. All I feel is pain. I am numb with pain. I open my eyes. Reyna stands in front of me. I try to speak but my lips are cracked. She holds a bowl or ambrosia to my mouth and tips it gently for me to drink. I am falling into a coma again, but I have one more thing to do. I smile.


End file.
